


AI Dungeon 2 Presents: Unworthy

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Neural Net Assisted, Nonspecific Link, Nonspecific Zelda, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: In which I attempt to lead AI Dungeon through a Zelda adventure, but the AI Dungeon Master has other plans.
Kudos: 2





	AI Dungeon 2 Presents: Unworthy

**Author's Note:**

> For the uninitiated: _AI Dungeon 2_ is a text adventure game that is written on the fly by a neural net, in reaction to the player's inputs. You can get more information about it at its website: https://aidungeon.io/
> 
> All of my input is bolded and italicized. As a further brief rundown of how commands work in AI Dungeon 2:  
> * Anything with a ">" in front of it is my input. A blank line with a ">" means I didn't enter any commands, therefore asking the AI to continue generating.  
> * Anything with a "!" in front of it is a request that the AI not put "you" in front of its response to my input. This is generally used to feed it environmental information or cues for NPCs.  
> * Everything else is generated by the AI. The AI does not actually know what words mean, it's just predicting what it thinks should come after my inputs based on its training data.  
> * This story was created with the "Fantasy - Knight" scenario, one of the pre-made prompts. All I provided for the initial line was Link's name.

You are _**Link**_ , a knight living in the kingdom of Larion. You have a steel longsword and a wooden shield. You are on a quest to defeat the evil dragon of Larion. You've heard he lives up at the north of the kingdom. You set on the path to defeat him and walk into a dark forest. As you enter the forest you see a large black dragon flying overhead. He is much larger than any other creature you've ever seen.

"What do we do?" you ask out loud as the dragon roars above you.

"We attack," says another voice from behind you.

_**> shoot at the dragon with a Light Arrow** _

The light arrow flies towards the dragon's eye. The bolt hits it right between the eyes and instantly kills it.

As you run away from the dragon's corpse, you hear a voice say "Good job kid! I knew your father would be proud of you!"

_**> ! Who is my companion?** _

You turn around and see a young girl wearing a green dress. She has short brown hair and wears a blue hooded cloak over her head. Her face shows no emotion, but she seems very happy to see you.

_**> "Kid? You're not any older than me, Zelda!"** _

Zelda smiles and nods her head. "Yes, I am. My name is Zelda."

You smile back and hug her tightly before running off into the woods.

_**> "Do you think the King of Lairon will let us go back home after this?"** _

Zelda looks down at you. "I don't know yet, but I'll try my best to find out."

You continue walking through the woods until you come across a small bridge that spans a deep chasm.

_**> look down into the chasm** _

You look down into the abyss below. It appears to be made of stone, but it isn't solid. There are cracks all throughout its bottom half, which is covered by water.

"Maybe if we swim over this bridge, we can get across."

_**> swim over the bridge** _

You jump onto the bridge and begin swimming across. Unfortunately, there is only so far you can go before you start sinking deeper into the river.

"Hey, what about those rocks?" asks Zelda as she walks along beside you.

_**> ! An old woman swims by and says, "The gods know what you've done."** _

You reach the end of the bridge and look down into the chasm. A little further down, you see an old woman standing next to a rock wall. She is dressed in some sort of white robe with a red sash tied around her waist.

_**> ** _

She is holding a staff in one hand and waving it back and forth.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the gods will take care of you," she says to herself. Then she turns her attention back to you. "So how did you like our village?"

_**> ! Zelda answers her.** _

"It was nice. Thank you for letting us stay here."

Zelda looks up at the sky and smiles. "We wish we could stay longer, but it is getting dark soon."

_**> stay one more night in the village** _

Zelda sits on a rock near the edge of the river. "Well, I guess we should leave now."

You nod and stand up from where you were sitting. "Yeah, let's go." You walk away from the bridge and towards the center of town.

_**> set out toward Lairon's capital city** _

You walk down the main street of the village. The people are bustling about their business, but they seem to be doing it without much thought or concern for others.

Suddenly, you hear a loud noise coming from behind you.

_**> whirl around and draw the Master Sword** _

You turn around and raise your sword. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shoots out from the tip of the blade and strikes you square in the chest!

You fall backwards off of your horse, and then collapse to the ground. Your body convulses as blood pours from your wound.

_**> scream for Zelda's help** _

You scream for Zelda's help. She comes running out of the temple with a lantern in her hands.

"What happened?!" she yells. "Are you alright? Are you going to live?"

A light shines through the hole that once was your heart.

_**> stare at the hole that was once your heart** _

You stare at the hole that was once your heart. It is still warm and pulsating.

"I don't think so," you say quietly. "My heart... my heart..."

Your eyes close and you die.

\- YOU DIED! GAME OVER! -

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a quest to get the AI Dungeon Master to tell me I've won while I'm playing as Link. So far, I've mostly been dying horribly, and so the quest is as of this writing still ongoing.
> 
> This is so far my favourite iteration of the AI murdering Link because of the line "A light shines through the hole that once was your heart." That's something you can make a cool story from just on its own, right there.


End file.
